


Portal in the sky

by perrythedeer



Series: Dakotas a dad now [2]
Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019), Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Magic, Portals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: The kids know what they're supposed to do. Their loversreallydon't want them to.
Relationships: Felix Huxley/Bradley Nicholson, Milo Murphy/Protagonist (Kindergarten Video Games)/Ron (Kindergarten Video Games), Theodore "Ted" Huxley/Zack Underwood
Series: Dakotas a dad now [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606936
Kudos: 6





	1. Don't be a moron!

"Don't."

It was a simple word, Zack was staring up at the stupid portal- inter-dimensional whatever the hell. He could hear his boyfriend behind him. Zack clenched his fist around the signpost, Ted was holding onto a lamppost, he couldn't help but think that- it was gonna kill him.

Zack took a quiet deep breath, he, Milo, and Lissa had already talked about this. It had to be them, it _had_ to be, no one else. Zack turned and gave a great big smile towards Ted, blowing him a kiss, and then letting go of the lamppost, running closer to its damage point, it was turning the sky dark, ripping up buildings.

\--

Milo was staring at it, Kidd and Ron gripping his wrists to hold him back. "Guys, it- its fine. Dakota- he- this is supposed to happen, i have to" he turned to them, trying to smile, but even Milo couldn't. He was worried something would go wrong, that he or one of the others would die. Ron shook his head, a flash of anger on his expression

"No, no te dejaré morir-" his voice was shaking, and he looked like he was about to break down. Milo leaned towards him, kissing his cheek and moving a hand to cup his face "Volveré, lo prometo." 

Kidd had already let go of his arm, he- he trusted Dakota and Milos words. Ron stared at Milo, shaking his head weakly before letting go "I love yo _u_ " his voice cracked, Milo ignored it, smiling and flashing the 'i love you' sign as he turned and bolted towards the destruction

\--

"Melissa what are you- you can't!" Pennys voice, she was holding onto a fencepost, staring at her friend- who was standing and staring at the portal with a kind of determination Penny sometimes wished would die down. "I don't care what you're 'meant' to do- you can't let yourself die from something like _that_ -" Melissa turned to Penny.

She took off her jacket after a moment, walking over and putting it on her friends shoulders, flashing a little smile "Stay safe, Penpen" "Nonono dont-" Penny tried to grab the back of Melissas shirt, but she was gone.

\--

"I'm not letting you- you're not a moron, Doodle" A stiff, stern tone. Bradley could recognize how scared his lover was in a millisecond. He turned to Felix, wrapping his plant arm around theirs after a moment, "Fe, i'll come back, i won't get hurt by this. I have a time paradox as an arm for gods sake, i can probably take anything" He gave a little laugh, a chuckle. He had to act like everything would be okay.

Felix searched Bradleys expression, they could tell it was an act, they read eachother like open books. Felix moved their hand up to grab onto Bradleys weird-vine-arm-thing. He pulled it up and kissed the end, giving a shaky smile, so very obviously fake. "Okay... okay, i trust you. Please come back." "Keep Theo safe." "Always do." and Bradley has pulled away, following the charge towards the portal. Felix just stumbled back a little, holding onto the bench a little tighter.

\--

"Amanda" "Monty, no" "Amanda!" Amanda turned toward her friend, she'd hooked him onto a lamp the minute things started happening, Monty was searching his bag, a small desperation on his face. "Monty i have to go, im s-" "Don't apologize, idiot" He ran a hand over his face.

And held up a laser gun, offering it to her. "Free. Don't get yourself killed, got it?" Amanda stared for a minute, and took it, giving a little smile "Getting killed isn't in my schedule, Monts" "I sure hope it isn't. Go kick some other-dimensional ass for me"

A grin, and Amanda nodded, ruffling his hair before turning and taking off


	2. Chapter 2

The kids ended up- well, definitely not in a place they wanted to be. Milo slowly sat up, rubbing circles in his temples for a few minutes, he couldn't really focus, and there was alot of noise. Suddenly his shoulders were grabbed, and he was being pulled up. He couldn't think. He blinked a few times, squinting after a moment- Melissa? He couldn't handle this... Why was she wearing a suit? 

Zack stared quietly at the scientist pacing around the room, an annoyed look on his face. "This certainly wasn't supposed to happen- that damn tracksuited _idiot_ messing with all my inventions" the man ran a hand through his hair, seemingly adjusting his mustache. Zack waited for a moment, before- "Cavendish?"

Melissa was confused. She was being led around a corner by some guy in a black tracksuit and a fedora, his face was covered by said fedora and a pair of sunglasses, so she couldn't quite tell who it was. "Where are we going?" "Somewhere for you to be safe." His voice is- annoyed, and recognizable. "Dakota? What the fuck?" She yanked her arm away

Run after them, they seemed to mildly know what they were doing, Bradley kept chasing the weird slouchy man and his teal-haired friend. They were both seemingly trying to grab an _almond_ cart. and they looked familiar. Bradley skidded to a stop when it rolled down a hill and crashed into a building. The two men stopped as well, the tall ones voice ringing out first "Damn it! Perry the platypus this is all your fault!" _'nah, Saras probably just around somewhere'_ "HEINZ?!" Bradley practically shouted, startling them both.

"I don't know who you are, or how you got here, but we need to get you to a safe place" Zack was talking in hushed tones, dragging Amanda behind him while Milo shoved her. Or- well, Other Zack and Milo? She was confused by it all "Why? Is something here dangerous?" Milo gave a shrug "The worst thing are Doctor Cavendishes inventions, plus Murphy's law." a little nod. Doctor Cavendish?

\--

"I don't have time to explain, we need to get you to the dimensional transporter- Agent D told me something was going on, but the _one time_ i doubt him, christ. What dimension are you from? The first? obviously not the second. We're the third, supposedly, according to Milo. My Milo. Agent M? Agent Mi" Milo stared at Melissa as she talked, he's still trying to process all this. "m-ma'am this isn't a wendys" he squeaks after a moment, ah yes, memes, coping mechanism. He can't breathe properly.

"What are you doing in my lab? Who are you?!" Cavendish quickly came down the stairs of his- machine? Zack was kind of getting scared, pushing himself off the ground and putting his hands up "Zack Underwood? From- from another dimension probably" Cavendish's eyes lit up like stars, it was a complete switch. "Another- it worked- My creation worked!!" He clapped his hands together, putting a hand on Zacks shoulder "Tell me _everything_ "

"My nemesis made a fucking- thing that opens _portals_ in other dimensions and it- well- fuck me gently with a chainsaw i can't explain this to a kid" Dakota pinched the bridge of his nose, and Melissa huffed "Oh fine, be all 'ill tell you everything' to your kids but be an ass to the redhead, i get it." "wh- No- wait- I have kids??"

Doof and Perry stared at the boy, Perrys hand had gone to hover over his gun automatically, but they both relaxed when they saw who it was. "Trainee Bradley? What are you doing here? We left you with the timecar! Why didn't you stay??" Doofs voice is urgent, panicked, like something happened. Perry was just staring at Bradley, analyzing him. Bradley cracked a smile "I... uh, it got crushed?" "IT _WHAT?!_ "

"Listen, it's not far away, and Agent M is probably gathering all your other friends, so, we're just gonna bring you to the.. well, transporter, and you're gonna listen to us." Milos voice is commanding, and- Amandas kinda falling in love, but she simply nods, getting an amused look from Zack


End file.
